


Unexpected Changes:Version 1

by Tsuki_hoshi



Series: Unexpected Changes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, But it’s mostly happy-ish?, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad/angsty moments, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, no beta we die like men, plz enjoy, some extreme OOC moments happen, sorry i tried, sort-of plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_hoshi/pseuds/Tsuki_hoshi
Summary: Naruto just wanted everything to be over and done with. He was the wars hero, the villages continuous shining light. But he couldn’t care less. He felt drained, barely capable of even breathing. If he closes his eyes it’ll all be over. He wouldn’t have to save more people. Hell, he didn’t even know if there were any more people who need saving.But having a centuries-old bijuu, with a vast amount of knowledge on literally everything, sealed inside of you doesn’t make things that easy. So here he is back in time, all alone, with no knowledge of when and where he ended up, not to mention hungry and in need of a long-deserved bath.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Unexpected Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067117
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


> ‘Thought’
> 
> ”Speech”
> 
> **”Bijuu”**

  
  
Ruins.  
It was all in ruins. The village had been completely wiped out. The villagers dead, the shinobi, annihilated.

The nearly decade long war had chased away all signs of living. The trees were burned down, the birds no longer sung, and a single grey cloud seemed to cover the entire sky.

Blood was in the air and the stench of burned skin, rotting away.

The village hidden in the leaves no longer existed. Along with the other great villages. All that was left was the silence brought by the shinigami himself.

Among the ruins laid a breathing soul, only minutes away from falling victim to the deadly silence. What once was a shining beacon of light and hope was now a tattered, hopeless soul. His chest rose and fell slowly. He couldn’t keep his eyes open for long. He was _tired_. _Drained_ of all his energy.

 **“Hey”** , a voice deep in naruto’s mind called out. Naruto gave a broken hum in response. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

 **”Stay with me kit.”** Kuruma’s voice was heavy. **“I’ll be damned if _this_ is how everything ends.”**

‘Kuruma,’ naruto thought tiredly. ‘They- they’re all _gone_.’ He took in a shuddered breath. ‘There’s nothing left, the damage left by kaguya and zetsu can’t be fixed.’

 **“It can kit,”** kusum growled.

’And how exactly?’ Naruto snapped back, he just wanted to _sleep._

 **“Going back in time,”** the fox stated.

Naruto blinked in surprise. Did he just- ‘Going back in time?’

 **“Yes kit,”** kuruma rolled his eyes, **“that’s what I just said.”**

‘Ah, a space and time jutsu or seal, right?’ Naruto concluded. It was somewhat possible. For a bijuu, not a human.

**“Yeah, but it requires bijuu chakra and _when_ you end up is hard to determine.”**

Naruto paused for a moment. ‘What do you mean by when _I_ end up?’ He was scared of the next thought that came to him and didn’t dare to say it out loud.

 **“The jutsu has … severe effects on the castor. Since it deals with space and time it’s very complicated and delicate to handle. By going back in time you risk creating a paradox, which can either kill you or the other Naruto present at that time.”** Kuruma frowned, knowing what he was about to say was going to break the kit, _his_ kit.

Naruto struggled to keep his emotions in check. ‘Y-you can continue kuruma.’

kuruma sighed, **“ To avoid creating a paradox, we can create a … _new vessel_ , for you. That would change your identity, chakra signature, and basically your whole essence.”**

‘And how are we going to create this _new vessel_?’ Naruto asked hesitantly.

 **” I’m going to merge some of my own chakra and essence with you. Since only bijuu can use this jutsu, it also mean you** **can since I gave you my chakra. It won’t turn you into a bijuu but you would see and feel some _changes_.” Kuruma explained.**

‘A-and what,’ Naruto coughed, his lunges heaving out the black smoke left by the war. ‘And what happens to you?’

 **“Naruto…”** Kuruma sighed sadly.   
**“ You’re going to be alone. I will most likely disappear in the process because I would lose most of my chakra in merging with you and completing the jutsu. The remaining chakra would go back to my _other_ self in that time period since I am unable to change my essence to prevent the paradox.”**

Naruto froze, he knew this was happening, but he didn’t _want_ it. “N-no!”  
He choked out a sob, feeling his eyes and lungs burn.

“ Y-you can’t leave me! N-no not you t-too!” He yelled out, his voice cracking slightly.

 **“Naruto,”** kuruma soothed softly.   
**“It’s the only way, if you want them to live, to not suffer through the the same future again. You’re going to have to give everything up and start again kit.”**

“Bu-but I _can’t_!” Naruto cried out, tears flowed freely down his face. “I can’t do this _alone_!”

**“It’s okay Naruto, you’re strong. I believe in you. You’ve done so much more than anyone I have ever seen.”**

“N-no, no kuruma,” naruto sobbed, “I _failed_ , they’re all _dead. I_ should be _dead_.”

 **“No! Kit, listen to me.”** Kuruma growled lowly.   
**“You did all that you could. You didn’t _fail_. You still have a chance to set things right before they get out of hand. You won’t be alone okay? I will still exist, but as the kyuubi of that time okay?”**

“But it’s not _you_ kuruma!” Naruto coughed again, blood dripped down the side of his mouth.

”I, I need you to be there. I don’t need anything else, _please._ ”

 **“I’m going to activate the jutsu now kit,”** kuruma said. It pained him to ignore his kits pleas. He wants to stay with Naruto , he really did, but this was the only way. So he took a deep breath, the words he’s been meaning to say for a long time heavy at the tip of his tongue.

 **“I want you to know that I enjoyed being with you, yeah? The words you said to me, the promise you made. I still remember them.”** The bijuu smiled sadly.   
**“You were the first to ever say something like that to me. To see me as more than a weapon or a mass of chakra. And I’m thankful for that. For _you_.” **Kuruma’s eyes stung with unshed tears, but he blinked them away and continued.

 **“I’m proud of you. You made me forget my hatred. You kept your promise and made me feel emotions I never thought I would feel again. I, I view you as if you are my own kit, a-and,”** he took in a sharp breath.  
 **“You make me want to protect, I don’t want to see you die Naruto. So please, _please_ let me do this.”**

“I-” Naruto choked out, his chest heavy with emotions. “Th-thank you k-kuruma. Promise-promise that y-you will remember me ok-okay?”

 **“I-I’ll try my best kit, do your best. I’ll be proud of you. Always, t-try not to forget that okay?”** The bijuu said, a lump of heavy emotions blocked him from saying more.

”y-yes, I w-won’t forget. I’ll m-miss you s-so much.”

“G-goodbye kit, stay safe please.”

”ku-kuruma, I-I’ll come see you okay? After everything, I-I’ll come visit you so wait for me? I lo-love you. I’ll do my best to make you proud.” Naruto slowly reached out his hand to clutch the seal on his stomach.   
  


Naruto felt a surge of warm chakra slowly expanding from the seal. He felt the chakra slowly relax his tense muscles. His eyelids slowly closed as the chakra reached his fingertips. Naruto let out a hum in contentment, kuruma’s chakra completely draped him.   
  
  


* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this?

It’s my first time writing a naruto fanfic so idk what I’m doing really, but I think this first chapter turned out good. It’s probably one of the few chapters with this much sad feelings cuz I suck at writing things like that.

anyway, if you read this thanks!!

please give me suggestions or writing tips cuz I desperately need those.

😬😬🤗


	2. Chapter 2

Madara was irritated, _extremely irritated._

He woke up late for his meeting with the elders, which, in his opinion, was a complete waste of time. But none-the-less, they were an annoying bunch of old bones that looked seconds away from kneeling over.( _Yet they never do._ )

 _No,_ the damned senjus weren’t dead yet.

(If they cared so much then they could go fight the senju themselves. Apparently, since being an elder makes you some kind of _immortal._ )

 _No,_ he was not going _easy_ on them.

 _Yes,_ the uchiha’s training regime is improving.

 _No,_ he was _not_ looking for a _wife_.

(Damn _nosy_ elders and their immortality. Why does him finding a wife _matter_ in their current war with the senju? He wasn’t even _straight,_ god damn it!)

Madara had left the meeting seconds before it ended. Escaping into his office, located in his _own private home_. Thank god.

Then his brother, who he loves _dearly_ , came barging in screaming like a madman. _While he was refilling his ink bottle._ The ink had spilled over his hands, clothes, and the paperwork he had _just_ completed. Needless to say, madara was frustrated. But this was his brother, his only remaining brother, so madara tried to keep his anger to himself.

Izuna then proceeded to drag him out, his hands and clothes still smeared with drying ink.

And now izuna was explaining what had happened for the _nth_ time.

“-the scout near the southwestern border said a _red flash_ appeared and-“

”I _get_ it,” madara snapped, his patience running out. “Some red flash appeared suddenly, followed by a strong shockwave of chakra. And? Did you find the cause?”

Izuna smiled sheepishly, “well, no. That’s what we’re going to do brother.”

Madara suppressed his groan. “And pray tell, why do you need me to come with?”

Izuna huffed,” I _told_ you. The shockwave of chakra was _strong._ Possibly as potent as your own and _more._ And _you’re_ the clan head, so _you_ should deal with unknown factors like these.”

This time madara did groan. “Okay just- lets just hurry the hell up.”

He sighed, refocusing on his surroundings. The forest was quiet, eerily quiet and something heavy covered the entire area. The closer they approached their ‘target’, the heavier the air got. The smell of blood and death was so strong madara was sure he could _taste_ it.

whatever had caused _this,_ was _powerful._

Madara halted to a sudden stop, there were remnant traces of chakra in the air. Nearly static chakra left the hair at the back of his neck standing on edge.

”Izuna, wait here for a signal,” he called out. There was something dangerous nearby. Strong enough to harm him or his brother and madara wasn’t going to risk it.

Izuna nodded distractedly, his focus on the small clearing up ahead where the chakra was most dense.

Madara unsheathed the katana he had quickly grabbed earlier and jumped towards the clearing. He pushed a small amount of chakra into his eyes, activating his sharingan. He was definitely going to need it to face whatever caused the shockwave. Madara tightened his grip on the katana, taking a tentative step forward. All his senses were on edge as he scanned his surroundings once, twice.

A pained groan caused madara to jump back a step. _Shit,_ he wasn’t even able to sense chakra due to the heavy chakra covering the clearing. Madara turned towards the sound, walking one step at a time. The cause of _this_ must have suffered some extreme drawbacks, madara realized. _Good_ , now all he has to do is just finish-

huh?

Madara stared. His mouth gaping slightly and his sharingan spinning to a stop. Whatever _he_ was expecting was definitely not _this._

A frail figure laid near the trees of the clearing, covered by several bushes. The person was covered _head to toe_ in blood. Their clothes were ripped everywhere, barely clinging onto their frame.

He quickly signaled his brother to come as he kneeled down to check the person’s pulse. They were alive, albeit their heart was beating slower than normal. But madara did not know if they had any major life threatening wounds. He only knew medical first aid and anything beyond that was out of his expertise.

”Brother? Are they dead?” Izuna asked, peering at the figure.

”No, but I’m unsure if they have any critical wounds.”

”Should we take them back with us?”

Madara gave his brother an incredulous look, “What?”

”Well, whoever they are they must be really strong. And it won’t do us any harm in taking them in.” Izuna reasoned.

”They can be an enemy,” madara scowled.

Izuna sighed, “Brother, you’re way too paranoid. If they really were an enemy do you really think they would pull something like this? And they’re practically half-dead! How can they be an enemy?”

Madara grunted, he hated that his brother seemed right. But he preferred to be safe than sorry. At last, he sighed before reluctantly agreeing, “Fine, but they’ll be under my surveillance. _Got it?_ ”

Izuna grinned, “Yes sir!”

* * *

  
The first thing naruto noticed after regaining his consciousness was that everything was fucking _loud._ His senses were all on overdrive, a massive migraine beginning to pound at the back of his head. He opened his eyes, immediately shutting them again due to the assaulting bright light.

Shit, this was probably what kuruma meant by changes. God, he felt _awful._ His renewed senses were too damn sensitive, causing him to feel the chakra of every living creature within who knows how far.

Well, naruto thought, at least the jutsu worked. He hoped it did. If all the overwhelming chakra signatures he’s sensing right now aren’t real, living humans, then he’s absolutely _fucked._

Two loud voices approaching the room he was in brought him out of his musings.

”It’s been a _week_ and he still hasn’t woken up!”

”Brother! He looked like he went through hell and back. You saw his condition when hoshi-san checked him!”

”Yes! But a week! We should’ve just put him out of his misery!”

”Don’t say that! Hoshi-san said he might take more than a month to wake up!”

The door slid open and naruto _froze._

_Sasuke._

Naruto swallowed down the bile rising up his throat.

_No._

Sasuke was _dead._ He _watched_ him die. Watched as kaguya ripped both his eyes out. As he screamed in _pain._ As she shoved her hand through his chest, _ripping away his heart, laughing_ at naruto’s devastation. He watched helplessly as his best friend was killed in front of him. _Weak, unable to do anything._

“You’re awake.” The sasuke-look-alike spoke.

Naruto forced himself not to react and nodded his head, not trusting his voice. This wasn’t sasuke. It _can’t_ be sasuke.

”About damn time,” an all too familiar voice huffed out. Naruto’s blood ran cold. He knew this voice, knew it too _damn well._ He turned his head slowly, his eyes meeting madara’s own.

This time, naruto didn’t stop himself from vomiting. He lurched forward, grabbing the empty bucket near the bead and proceeded to empty his stomach.

* * *

Madara watched the man, half in shock and half in concern. One moment he seemed perfectly fine but the next he was heaving his guts out.

Izuna nudged him slightly, a grin on his face. It made madara dread whatever his brother was about to say.

”I told you someday you will meet someone who will vomit at the sight of you. Guess today was the day huh?”

Madara’s eye twitched in annoyance. “You damn bastard!” He growled, jabbing his elbow into izuna’s side, _hard._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but Twitter threads were way too distracting-😅
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> 😊😊😊


End file.
